


How to not woo Rurikawa Yuki

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: A3! Short fics [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Yuki and Tenma's first date





	How to not woo Rurikawa Yuki

"Hey, Yuki!" Tenma jumped up when his roommate returned to their room after his shower.  
Yuki sighed "What is it you shitty actor?"  
"If we're dating can you stop calling me that." Tenma asked, slightly pleadingly.  
Yuki thought for a second then replied "Nope, a shitty actor is a shitty actor"  
Tenma shouted loudly "Huh? What's up with that?"  
Yuki raised his voice as well "Why are you always so loud you shitty actor?!"  
There was a knock on the door and Muku popped his head in.  
"Um...can you two please be a bit quieter please..." he mumbled  
The two nodded, slightly embarrassedly, and Muku went back to his room.  
"Um, anyway, where do you want to go on our date?" Tenma asked Yuki, slightly more quietly  
"I told you to make it romantic so you are meant to surprise me you shitty actor." Yuki rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, starting to design a new outfit.  
  
Tenma was in trouble. He had no idea what to do for his date with Yuki. Money wasnt an issue but he had no idea whether Yuki would like any of his ideas so he turned to Muku, as he knew Yuki from school, for help.  
Muku mumbled "I dont know Yuki-kun that well. We didn't talk that much before joining the Summer troupe but why dont you take him to a fabrics shop then a nice meal and to the cinema. The meal and cinema are typical date things but Yuki-kun really like seeing and making clothes so I'm sure he'd be really happy if you took him somewhere like that."  
Tenma nodded, writing down notes and began research when he returned to his room that evening.  
  
Two days later he was ready. He found a very nice fabrics shop that even had silks for kimono, a nice restaurant with a desert buffet and a film that he hoped Yuki would enjoy.  
"Yuki, can we go on our date this Saturday?" He asked on Thursday evening  
Yuki rolled his eyes "It took you long enough to ask you shitty actor. Fine."  
Tenma grinned and sent a thank you message to Muku.  
  
On the day of the date Tenma dressed very nicely but still felt under dressed when Yuki came out wearing a very pretty sun dress.  
"You look really nice Yuki"  
Yuki turned red and mumbled something like "Shut up you shitty actor...you don't look bad though..."  
Tenma took Yuki's hand, making him turn even redder and led him to the fabrics shop.  
Yuki gasped when he saw it "Tenma, you're bringing me here?"  
Tenma grinned "You actually used my name"  
Yuki's demeanour then turned back to normal. "No I didn't, get your ears checked you shitty actor. But...you know this place is super expensive." He was slightly apprehensive about the shop.  
Tenma squeezed his hand "Don't worry, I can afford it."  
Yuki tore his hand away "Show-off" and marched in.  
Tenma followed him and grinned when he saw Yuki's face, he had never seen him look so happy.  
Yuki went up to the counter and inquired about several materials then ran around the shop, finding stuff, and handing it to Tenma for him to hold.  
When Tenma's arms were completely full Yuki announced that he was finished.  
Tenma wouldn't let Yuki see the total because he knew Yuki might feel a bit bad about it and contrary to what everyone thought he didn't want to boast about how much money he had.  
Yuki was in a very good mood after the shop and actually didn't look to upset about holding Tenma's hand afterwards.  
  
On the way to their restaurant though, Tenma heard the sound of clicking and turned to see a paparazzi figure taking pictures of them.  
Tenma panicked and let go of Yuki's hand.  
"Tenma-kun, is this your girlfriend?" The paparazzi asked, taking out a notebook.  
Tenma's voice got caught in his throat and he couldn't say anything. Yuki looked at him, looking slightly upset.  
He heard people around him begin to recognise him and the came up to him asking for his autograph and asking Yuki's questions about the two of them.  
Against his much better judgement, Tenma pushed the bag from the shop into Yuki's arms and fled from the scene.  
He was shaking when he returned to the dorms. He didn't want to be hit by his father again.  
His father would know that Yuki was male and would be so angry at him for tarnishing their name.  
He began to cry, hiding in their common area, thinking that everyone was out.  
  
Miyoshi got out of bed very late on the Saturday as he finally had a free Saturday with no uni or rehearsals and he could just spend it with Misumi.  
Misumi was doing stretches in the middle of their room and grinned when he saw Miyoshi had woken up.  
"Morning Kazu"  
Miyoshi grinned back "Morning Sumi, shall we go down and get breakfast?"  
Misumi nodded and took Miyoshi's hand as he bounced down the stairs.

  
When they got downstairs they heard muffled crying and immediately stopped. Miyoshi quietly looked behind the sofa to see Tenma.  
He went to sit beside Tenma "Ten Ten, are you okay?"  
He patted his back.  
Tenma looked up to see worried looks from Misumi and Miyoshi.  
"I was caught by paparazzi on my date with Yuki and I know my dad will find out." Tenma explained, hicupping a bit.  
Misumi sat on the other side of Tenma and gave him his handkerchief which was, obviously a triangle.  
Tenma thanked him and dried his eyes.  
Miyoshi looked around "Where is Yuki?"  
Tenma looked down guiltily "I may have panicked and left him there."  
At that moment the door swung open and every disgruntled Yuki walked in.  
"Thanks for leaving me you shit-"  
He stopped when he saw Tenma had been crying.  
"Well, whatever. Are you okay? Not that I care..."  
Tenma jumped up and hugged Yuki "I'm so sorry about leaving you Yuki."  
Yuki patted his back "It's fine, I just told them I was your friend's little sister to cover up for you."  
Tenma pulled away and looked shocked "But Yuki, I thought you hated being mistaken for a girl..."  
Yuki glowered "I do but I dont want your dad to try and take you away again." Then quickly added "But only because we need you to have five members for our troupe."  
Tenma hugged Yuki again and Miyoshi and Misumi quietly left to go get food outside to give the two some space.  
"We can still make it to the restaurant and cinema, I think"  
Yuki nodded "Fine, let's go. But you better not leave me again you shitty actor."  
  
  



End file.
